Building blocks have been provided with some type of interlock between them to assist in retaining them in their proper locked location as they are laid upon or adjacent to one another. In the past there have been made many attempts in the selection of a geometrical design for building blocks, which will provide a good bond while retaining as much of the practicality and versatility of the rectangular building block. The common red clay brick has a length corresponding to twice its width and to thrice its thickness, taking into account the necessary mortar space. It follows that such a brick lends itself to many symetrical patterns in the layout of floors or walls and thus makes a very practical building element.
Presently existing interlocking building blocks on the other hand, can often be used in only one or very few arrangements by reason of their assymetrical shapes or uncoordinated dimensions.